The present disclosure is related to access control in medical products storage devices. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to medical storage systems with integrated inventory tracking and access control functions.
Medical supplies such as pharmaceuticals and blood products are high value commodities requiring stringent quality and inventory control measures. Medical products including medications, tissues, and blood products such as whole blood, plasma, or platelets, for example, are in limited supply and have a limited shelf life and stringent quality control requirements to maintain the quality of the products. In some cases, it is important to maintain the environment in which these products are stored within specific parameters. For example, temperature, humidity, and/or exposure to ultraviolet light may all be monitored and/or controlled.
Another aspect of the quality control requirement is that access to the medical products be limited to only those individuals who are authorized to handle the medical products. Stored items may be pre-matched to a specific individual or storage location. Authorization for access may be controlled to limit those individuals who have access to a particular storage location based on the authorization level of the individual. Access control also assists in preventing materials from being removed unexpectedly and may form part of an inventory control and management system.
This can be contrasted to the need for ready access to medical products in the event of power loss or an equipment failure may be necessary to prevent medical products from being inaccessible in emergencies. Power loss generally results in the loss of temperature control. In the case of specific stored products, such as blood products, for example, the product must be quickly relocated before the storage conditions fall outside of acceptable levels. In situations where large numbers of medical products are stored in a single climate control device, quick identification of the particular location of the medical product inventory that is needed assists with productivity and limits the time spent by a user locating appropriate inventory.